If Roxy wasn't there Chryed
by BollyKnickerElastic
Summary: Just what would have happened after the electric handshake, if Roxy wasn't there?
1. Chapter 1

**Set during the 'Electric handshake' scene in Christian's flat. Syed is trying to convince Christian his therapy has cured him and that he no longer has gay feelings towards him. I thought this scene was really good and there was so much chemistry between the two characters that I wanted to consider what may have happened had Roxy not been there. I have rated this fic M due to the adult language and sexual nature of later chapters. **

**Dedicated to Holly for being a star **

Chapter 1

Christian's post-workout doze was interrupted by the banging on his door. His forehead crumpled at the sound and a barely audible "go away" escaped his lips. His muscles felt achy and heavier than usual and he wasn't sure if he would be able to lift himself from the sofa. With a deep breath he grudgingly heaved himself to his feet and trudged over to the door. He put on his fake 'hello' smile and flung it open; his expression faltering as he realised the face he was being confronted with.

"_Hi!_" Syed spoke cheerily.

"_Hey_." Christian's response was cautiously flat. He turned and walked in, allowing his unwelcome guest to follow.

Syed's face was etched with a contrived grin as he continually talked in his recently adopted and awkwardly jovial manner.

"_I need to go over the menu for this party order; Ina's birthday?"_

Christian looked at him intently, trying to figure out what was going on. First there was the arm-holding business in the market and now this; a chat about some woman's birthday lunch that neither man even knew.

"_So we're thinking three different curries; beef, chicken, vegetarian, usual pickles, naan, rice…"_

As Syed rambled on describing the food choice in detail, Christian could feel his blood pressure rising. How could he be doing this? How could he just barge round to his flat and start talking birthday dinners as though nothing had ever happened between them?

"_Zainab know you're here?"_

Syed stopped dead in his track and a bemused look emerged on his face.

"_No. Why?"_

"_Well don't you think she's going to have an opinion on it?"_ Christian's tone was firm and abrupt and its delivery took Syed by surprise, making him shudder slightly.

"_Yeah course_!" he continued. "_She'll be really proud of me; dad too. In fact I'm going to tell them later… after I've seen my therapist of course. He thought it was too soon but I knew I…"_

"_Wait! Back up a minute_." He couldn't have heard him right, surely. He asked for clarification. "_Therapist!"_

"_The one I'm seeing to cure me_."

Christian couldn't fathom what he was hearing. As the words flickered around in his head, his guts began to burn as though someone was shoving a red hot poker in to them.

"_To cure you?"_ His tone was softer now, tinged with sadness and disbelief.

"_Yeah. Re-orientate my thinking; stop me having these gay feelings. It's worked! I've completed the transition_."

The two men, whom had once shared so much, were now stood just feet apart and it was as though they had never met. Christian's head began to shake involuntarily and melancholy overtook his eyes.

"_Here, shake my hand_." Syed offered out his hand and urged Christian to reciprocate with a flicker of his eyebrows.

"_What?"_

"_Come on, shake it!"_

Christian apprehensively took the soft, balmy hand in his and felt his heart warm.

"_See, nothing. I don't feel anything_."

Syed was trying so hard to convince himself that the unutterable words tumbling from his lips were in any way true. He was holding up ok, until Christian took a step towards him and tightened the grip on his delicate hand. "_I'm cured. It's over_!"

He sounded pleased. How could he be_ pleased_? Why was he tormenting him like this? Christian's despair was replaced with anger and frustration and he took what now seemed like a giant leap towards him. He was standing so close now that the breath escaping from Syed's parted lips could be felt on his chin.

"_Well, I don't believe you_." Christian's voice was quiet and breathy and Syed had to clench his jaws in a vain attempt to prevent the hairs on the back of his neck from standing on end. He swallowed though the lump that had suddenly emerged in his throat.

"_Why?_" Syed croaked.

Christian crept ever closer so that their still-clasped hands were the only physical barrier between their yearning bodies. He leant in so that his mouth was directly next to Syed's ear and whispered in a slow and deliberate manner.

"_Because Sy, if you were cured, you wouldn't be trembling right now..._"

Syed closed his eyes as he attempted to block out the adrenaline kicking in his chest. He wanted to tell Christian to stop, to turn around and leave, but something had grounded him and he knew there would be no way of escaping his allure now.

Christian took his free hand and cupped the bottom of Syed's head, massaging his hair nostalgically. His mouth moved to within a few nanometres of Syed so that as he spoke, his warm, delicious breath moistened his ear.

"_If you were cured, you wouldn't be yearning… longing… throbbing for me…_"

Christian now moved so that his face was in front of Syed's and their eyes were melting in to one another's _"…and if you were cured, you wouldn't want to kiss me right now_"

The two men stood for what seemed like an eternity, their eyes fixed and chests rising and falling with anticipation. Syed moistened his lips and allowed his gaze to fall down towards Christian's mouth. Realising the change in atmosphere, Christian pulled his hand away to break the everlasting handshake and quickly moved it to the small of Syed's back, pulling him gently inwards. As their torsos ricocheted, Syed felt his groin twitch and instinctively moved his newly-freed hand and placed it upon Christian's sweat-ridden vest.

"_Because that's the truth isn't it Sy? You want to kiss me… don't you?" _

Christian parted his lips just enough to allow a fragment of his tongue to appear and Syed, unable to control his actions any longer, tugged firmly at his vest and replied

"_Yes!"_

**Thank you for reading and feel free to leave reviews. **


	2. Chapter 2

Syed lurched forwards and pressed his lips vigorously against Christian's; the force of which took them both by surprise. To stop himself from stepping backwards, Christian tightened his grip on Syed's head and pushed his chest forward to support their weight. Once the initial anger in the kiss had faded, Christian gently opened his mouth and allowed the tip of his tongue to protrude. Syed hesitated, keeping his eyes closed, although he could sense Christian watching him.

"_Sy… Sy, look at me_"

Syed slowly opened his eyes, but diverted his attention down towards Christian's ripped physique. The contractions of his ribcage and the manner in which his pecs smoothed against the material of his top, made Syed blush and he could feel the bulge in his trousers swell. Christian took the hand from behind Syed's head and smoothed it along his jaw-line and under his chin, pulling it upwards so that their gazes met. Syed allowed his jaw to relax and took a slow, long breath; sighing as he spoke in a resigned manner;

"_I want you Christian_."

Not needing any more invitation Christian swooped in and pressed his lips softly on to Syed's. After a few light brushes he pushed his tongue in to Syed's wet and inviting mouth and rhythmically moved it upwards and back. Syed's hands clung tightly to Christian's shoulder blades as exhilaration pulsated through his organs. Their tongues were now interlacing and Syed smiled inwardly at the pleasure of tasting his man again, for the first time in so long.

"_Mmm…"_ he murmured through the kiss.

In that moment, Syed's hands moved downwards exploratively, caressing every inch of Christian's back and hips. Once they reached the hem of his vest, they faltered momentarily only to cautiously lift the bottom few inches upwards. Christian responded by stopping mid-kiss and stepping backwards, removing the article in one swift movement to expose his naked, glistening torso.

"_You're looking good, Clarkey_!" Syed had no idea where that remark had come from, but there was one thing he did know; if he didn't lose his trousers soon, he may burst out of them. His erection was hungrily bulging against the soft denim and before he could stop himself, his belt buckle was undone. Christian flashed a cheeky grin;

"_I think I can help you with that!_"

As he strode forward confidently and winched at Syed's belt, Christian kept his gaze fixed on the river of deep hazel-brown running through his eyes. As he stepped out of his jeans Syed simultaneously unbuttoned his favourite checked shirt and threw it purposefully on to the sofa. Eyes still fixed, Christian removed his own tracksuit bottoms and nodded toward Syed's Y fronts.

"_I think somebody wants to come out and play!"_

Although the remark was teasing in nature, Syed found himself uncontrollably turned on by the innuendo and yanked at his underwear to reveal himself entirely. His cock was achingly hard and his desperate eyes searched for reassurance. Christian allowed his eyes to quickly dart over Syed's naked body, drinking in every ounce of his rugged beauty. He reached out his hand and pulled Syed towards him. Their groins collided and mouths became enveloped, opening wider and moving faster with every second. They had never kissed as hard or as vehemently before. Barely able to breathe through the passionate exchange, Syed began to feel euphorically dizzy, which served only to increase his eagerness for the taste of Christian.

Christian's rock-hard cock pushed aggressively in to Syed's abdomen and a trickle of pre-cum escaped from its shaft. Syed reached around and cupped his lover's firm buttocks and pulled him in ever closer. He began to move his torso up against Christian's erection forcing him to break free from their clinch and groan brutishly.

"_Fuck Sy_!"

Syed continued to writhe against Christian's throbbing cock and watched devilishly as the increasing intensity became etched over his face.

"_Sssssss…."_ Christian sucked in the air through his teeth in response to the invigorating mixture of immense pleasure and pain. He forcefully grabbed at one of the Syed's hands and manoeuvred him on to the bed, pushing his chest firmly so that he slumped on to the waiting pillows. Once comfortable, Syed began fucking himself, biting his lip as he went, slowly and suggestively. As he looked at the spectacle in front of him, Christian could muster only one thing,

"…_. I want to fuck you so bad_."


	3. Chapter 3

Syed stopped what he was doing and swallowed hard; his cheeks hollowing with the tightening of his jaw. He felt consumed with apprehension and as overwhelmed by nerves as he had done on their first night together. He took a deep breath and chanced a joke,

"_I think even you'd have a hard job from over there."_

As Christian smiled at the words and Syed let out a relieved laugh, both men relaxed. Christian walked over to the bed and lay over Syed, propping himself up on his elbows. The two men examined each other adoringly and it suddenly felt as though the few inches of space between them had become electrically-charged. Christian instinctively plunged downwards to kiss Syed's neck, moving upwards to nibble his ear-lobe and playfully darted his tongue in and around the surrounding area. He could feel Syed squirm and groan in response.

"_Do you like that, Sy?" _Christian couldn't help but tease his lover.

"_You know I do!"_

Christian smirked and reached his hand down towards Syed's cock; curling his fingers around its length and grasping it with just the right amount of pressure. As he continued to delicately handle Syed, Christian kissed the contours of his body, exploring the firmness of his chest, the dimples of his rib-cage and the softness of his abdomen. Leaning back on to his knees, Christian took hold of Syed's feet and pulled them upwards so that his legs were wrapped around his shoulders. He started to caress Syed's inner thighs, moving from his knees upwards and upon reaching his testicles breathed on them softly.

"_Christian!" _

Syed was writhing in to the bed with his eyes closed and his quickening breaths were shallow and rasping. Christian took the index and middle finger of his right hand and sucked them hard. He placed them at the top of Syed's arse and allowed the wetness to slip them down, positioning them at his opening. Without warning, he pushed the full length of his fingers in to Syed in a corkscrew manner, twisting them inwards and outwards rapidly and without apology. Syed slammed his fists in to the bed and arched his back fervently. Christian loved to see Syed this turned on and as he watched him lose control, he could feel the blood rushing towards his own raging cock.

"_You are so fucking beautiful, Sy_"

Syed immediately unwrapped his legs and pulled himself away. He sat up on his knees and stared directly and intensely in to Christian's eyes.

"_What's the matter?" _Christian queried.

Syed lifted one hand up and placed it on Christian's face, stroking the day's worth of stubble that now framed his angular jaw line. His second hand grabbed Christian's other cheek and pulled him in hard for a desperate and pleading kiss. As he broke free from the clinch, a look of seriousness was characterised upon Syed's face and he spoke deeply and manifestly;

"_I want you to fuck me Christian…. I need you to fuck me_"

Without replying, Christian took hold of Syed's shoulders and steered him on to all fours. He positioned his cock at Syed's opening and pushed just hard enough for him to feel the pressure and each man groaned in their own dulcet tone. He left it there for a few seconds while he swept his palm over Syed's spine, feeling one protrusive vertebra at a time. He placed his hands protectively around Syed's hips and leant forward to kiss his neck, pushing his nose in to his dark, tumbling hair and breathing deeply. He closed his eyes momentarily as he captured his heavenly scent and whispered salaciously;

"_Are you ready for me?"_

"_Yes!"_ Syed had never felt as ready for anything in his life. All he wanted was to feel Christian deep inside him, to feel the urgency of his thrusts and hear his climactic groans. Hearing Christian tear open the condom packet, Syed bent forward and waited a few moments before pushing back tentatively. Christian could feel Syed's skin stretching to accommodate him and instinctively plunged his length in to him.

"_Oh fuck, Christian!" _

Christian loved that Syed only ever swore during love-making and hearing him use the word "fuck" turned him on even more. As he continued to thrust, Christian became unimaginably hard and large beads of sweat ran between the grooves of his six-pack.

"_Tell me how you want it Sy_"

Between short, gasping breaths Syed attempted to speak.

"_I want it… hard..."_

"_Hard… yeah?"_ Christian replied thrusting frantically, hitting Syed's sweet spot each and every time.

"_Yeah… harder… and faster. Fuck me as hard… and as fast… as you can_" as he said this, Syed started to jerk at himself insatiably. His vision blurred by the sudden rush of blood to his head and that all too familiar tingling sensation shuddered through his groin and deep in to his legs. Both men were breathing hard and their bodies, drenched in sweat, slid against one another. Christian tightened his grip on Syed's pelvis, feeling his thighs clench forcefully as he was teetering on the edge of euphoria.

"_I don't want you to come with me_" pled Syed.

"_What? You are joking right?"_

"_Just promise me, Christian… don't… come… yet… oh fuuuuck!"_ Syed's back arched and his bones began to shake uncontrollably. It felt as though fireworks were being driven in to every fibre in his body and for a few moments, the world around him went black.

Christian knelt, still inside Syed, with his eyes closed and teeth clenched together. A few more strokes were all he would need for instant and unimaginable gratification. He could feel the trembling coming from Syed's body as it resonated through him and it drove him wild. Without warning, Syed pulled away from Christian and turned to face him, removing the condom and throwing it flippantly in to the waste paper bin.

Christian crumpled his forehead and searched for an explanation.

"_What the hell was that all about? Usually you don't fuck off until after I've come!"_

"_I didn't want you to come inside me"_

"_Sy, I was wearing a condom, that's sort of the point?"_

"_No, I don't mean that. I didn't want you to come inside me, because… I… I want to taste you"_

He said the words and felt his cheeks tingle as he blushed and lay on the bed, face up so that his head was directly beneath Christian. Using one hand, he guided Christian's cock towards his mouth, stopping it so that it just rested on his moistened lips and he kissed it softly. He took Christian's buttocks in his hands and moved the top few centimetres of his cock in to his warm and appealing mouth. As Christian whimpered with pleasure, Syed took more of him in until his cock hit the back of his throat. Struggling not to gag, he sucked firmly, but considerately and locked his eyes on Christian's.

As Syed looked at him while taking him so deep, Christian was on the brink or orgasm. He thrust deeper in to his throat and shuddered as he came…

Syed felt invigorated as he felt Christian's hot creamy cum explode in to his mouth. He held it there for a few seconds, so that he could relish in his sweet, salty savour, before letting it trickle slowly down his throat.

* * *

Syed went in to the kitchen to get glasses of water while Christian fell back on to the bed, exhausted and aching from the days events.

"_Wow, Sy. That was uh-maze-ing!"_

As he went on to look ravenously for food, Syed shouted back from the kitchen.

"_See… I told you_"

Christian looked over quizzically,

"_Told me what?"_

Pulling his head out of the fridge and peering around the kitchen pillar, Syed flashed a cheeky grin.

"_I'm cured_!"


End file.
